Eyes In the End
by AlaoraMai
Summary: This is a story about Makoto's first break up. Something new here I hope you like it.
_**Though there are no names written in this story, it has always been a story to me about Makoto and her first love and break up. The story is mine but not sailor moon :) Please enjoy.**_

I love his eyes she thought as they were standing there facing each other. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. He was everything she wanted, the star of everything to be more exact. This was the guy that every girl wanted to be with. He could have any girl no matter how pretty, prude, smart, or seemingly perfect. They all wanted to be with him. They all wanted that one chance to have him. He wasn't with one of them, one of the perfect girls, he was standing next to her; he was dating her.

He came up to her at one of her friend's parties and asked her to dance. At the end of the night he leaned over her, and kissed her. All she could remember after that moment was his eyes, wonderfully beautiful, and the light pressure from his lips. The kiss was perfect. At least it seemed almost perfect at the time. Since then they had been dating for the past three months. Quickly she changed from a virtually unknown person to a popular girl in the school. Now she had a lot of friends and many of them were guys who liked her and who wanted to be with her.

Thought everything seemed to be going right on the surface there was something that just had not been feeling right with the relationship for some time now. Ever since she gave to him exactly what he wanted, since that moment she realized that most of her innocence was lost. She wished that she had been smarter and not given it up to him, not given in to someone who she knew did not lover her.

He was standing in front of her, close enough that their noses were almost touching. Slowly she watched as his hand rose up to the side of her face and his fingers lightly touched her head.

"Do you know what happens" he whispered dragging his fingers to trace down the side of her face causing her to tremble, "when little children lie?" He posed the question as he brought his hand down to rest on the side of her face. She could feel his fingers spread out covering the soft curls of her hair.

She could not take her eyes off his. Eyes filled with that liquid sea color, which was a wonderful combination of green and blue shaded of ocean's cool waters. She didn't know if she loved him anymore. Actually, she didn't know if she ever did. There was something that captivated her, which held her to him. Something that was maybe in his words or in his eyes, though she was almost sure that whatever it was it was not love.

"I" she pulled away slowly, "am not" her eyes moved to look away from the cool seas of color in his eyes, "a child."

Her words took but a moment to register on his face. Her little declaration seemed to anger him as his well-built frame stiffened to an attack position. His shoulders rolled back to a proud creature in defiance of authority, his eyes darkened to a storm of deep color.

"When did you" he sneered, "grow a backbone?" His mouth curled up into a devilish smile of evil intentions and sadism.

This time her shoulders straitened as she backed one more step away from his powerful frame. "You don't control me." She backed up one more step, "You don't scare me." Her eyes seemed to blaze with a fire of righteousness. "I will not" she declared, "play your stupid little games anymore." She threw her words at him with everything that she could muster.

"Games?" he asked with mock politeness, almost at the point of laughing, "What games?" His massive forearms raised from his side to cross themselves over his chest in a defensive stance.

"Games," she replied immediately, "your stupid mind games. Things you love to do, to mess with minds. Especially those minds that are innocent of people's games, those who cannot help but play them because they don't know better. And you love to help them learn, don't you? To mess with those who are innocent and cannot help but care."

In her mind she could still recall who she was when they met and how he played with her like she was nothing but a mannequin attached to a set of strings for him to pull. As if she was just a toy for him to play with, only there for his amusement.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly in a nonchalant manor, "Well kid, you were fun. Emphasis on the were. You get on my nerves now. And as much as a blast this has been I have to jet. Maybe I will check ya later, most likely not." He winked at her as he uncrossed his arms. They were shoved deep into the pockets of his black pants then he turned on the heal of his black boots. She thought she saw something of amusement in his eyes as he turned around and slowly started to walk away.

He paused for a moment and turned back around, looking at her figure still standing exactly where she was a moment before. She was still watching him, watching his eyes. For that moment there seemed to be something else there. Something more than the amusement she thought she saw before. Something in his eyes that was more along the lines of sorrow and regret. Something that was quite sad, almost. There was just that something there showing in his eyes, that little bit of emotion. She always did love his eyes.


End file.
